Why Don't You and I
by Kago2350
Summary: R&R!Kagome gets hurt one day and Inuyasha brings her through the well, and Miroku and Sango try it as well. They also make it and now all four of them are living in Kagomes time. Two others make it too! InKa, MS
1. Chapter one!

I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did, but I don't. R&R!  
  
"Kagome! Where are you going?!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"I'm going home!" Came the reply.  
"No, you're not!! What about the Shikon shards?!"  
"They can wait until I get back!"  
"Kagome, are you sure?" Sango asked.  
"Yeah, I really need to catch up on my home work."  
"Kagome! Look out!" Miroku called.  
"What?" Kagome turned to see a beam heading straight for her. She couldn't turn quick enough and was hit. She was sent back into a tree.  
"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha yelled. He ran towards her. When he reached her she was knocked out.  
"Kagome, wake up!" Shippo begged.  
"You're not helping." Miroku said.  
"I don't want Kagome to be dead!" Shippo cried running off.  
"Inuyasha. where do you think he's going?" Sango asked.  
"He's probably going to Kaede's hut." He looked up at the sky. There was a blur of colors. "Naraku." He looked back to Kagome. "I'm going to bring her home." He picked her up.  
"I wish I could also go through the well." Sango said.  
"Well, it's not like we ever tried before." Miroku replied.  
"Inuyasha, may we try?" Sango asked.  
"Feh, whatever."  
They reached the well and hopped in. Inuyasha made it through and turned. Miroku and Sango were right behind him.  
"Wow! It actually worked!" Sango said amazed.  
"So this is Kagome's time..." Miroku looked around.  
"Stop looking around! Do you care more about settings or Kagome's health?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Alright, alright! Now, where does Kagome live?"  
"In there." He pointed to her house.  
"Wow, it's different." They walked in the door. Sota came running into the hall. "Inuyasha!" He looked at Kagome. "What's wrong with Kagome?!"  
"She'll be fine kid." Inuyasha replied.  
Sota noticed Sango and Miroku. "Huh? Are you friends of my sister?"  
"Kagome's your sister?" Sango asked.  
"Yes."  
"Well, hi, I'm Sango, and this is Miroku, and yes, we are friends of your sister. What's your name?" Sota reminded Sango a little of her own brother.  
"I'm Sota. Inuyasha, what did happen to my sister?"  
"She was hurt. That's all that matters."  
"Where is you sisters room?" Miroku asked.  
"I know where it is. Hey, Kid. Is your mom or that old man home?"  
"No, Mom's out grocery shopping and Grandpa's out looking for things."  
"Alright, good. Come on Miroku, Sango. I'll take you to Kagome's room." Inuyasha began towards her room. When he got in, he turned the light on. Miroku and Sango looked around. Inuyasha placed Kagome in her bed. 'Please get better Kagome. Wake up soon.'  
"Inuyasha?" Sango interrupted his train of thought.  
"Yeah?"  
"Miroku and I are going to go downstairs and check out all of the stuff down there ok?"  
"Whatever, just don't blow up anything. Kagome gets mad when you do that."  
"Have you done that before?"  
"Yes. I put some big puffy thing in this micro thingy." (A/N: this translates into: "I put a marshmallow in the microwave")  
"Did it blow up?"  
"Well she yelled sit a lot."  
Miroku and Sango laughed and walked out of her room. Inuyasha returned his attention to Kagome. 'Please wake up Kagome.' He continued to watch over her for another few hours. After a while, Sango and Miroku took a walk to see what it was like in Kagome's town, while Inuyasha fell asleep.  
Kagome finally woke up. "Inuyasha?" 'Hmm. He looks so peaceful, maybe I shouldn't wake him up.'  
She opened her door slowly and went downstairs to make dinner. When she was almost done she heard footsteps running down the steps.  
"Kagome!" Her little brother cried. "You're alright!!" He hugged her.  
  
"Sota? Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.  
"You mean you don't remember?"  
"Remember what?"  
"When Inuyasha and the other two came you were passed out and Inuyasha said you got hurt."  
"I was hurt?" she tried to remember. "Oh, I remember now! Sorry, it had happen so fast, it took me a minute to remember. wait a minute! You said there were two others with Inuyasha?!"  
"Yeah! One a guy and a girl. They said they were your friends."  
"Miroku and Sango? How'd they get here?! Where are they?"  
"They got here the same way you do! And I think they said they were going to look around."  
"Hmm. well I guess that means I'm going to have to make more food." 


	2. Authors Note

Hey everyone! I'll have the next chapter of "Why don't you and I" up and running as soon as I can! Tomorrow I get out early from school so I'll make sure I work on it then!  
  
Hope you all can wait for me! I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I spent some time on the bus and in the car each morning thinking of what to put in it. If you guys also have suggestions, just let me know! I'll listen to what anyone has to say, honestly!  
  
~Kago2350~ 


	3. Chapter 2

Everyone, I am so sorry I couldn't update sooner, it's just that I've been busy updating my other story "Truth or Dare"! But now that I've finished a chapter of that, I wrote this chapter. I know it's short, but I haven't had much time to right today. I had to go to some festival thing. Ok, where I left off, Inuyasha had fallen asleep, Kagome was downstairs cooking dinner, and Miroku & Sango were out for a walk.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes popped open as his scenes kicked it. Something smelled like a youkai. but what? Inuyasha shook the feeling off convincing himself it had to have been Kagome's cat.  
Inuyasha thought for a second. 'wait a minute. Kagome?!' he looked to her bed and didn't see her there. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could.  
"KAGOME!" he shouted. When he reached the kitchen, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "You should be in bed!"  
Kagome was shocked of how fast he had picked her up. "Um, I'm alright Inuyasha, really." He just stared at her. "Inuyasha?"  
"I saw you get hurt, so you're going upstairs." He said as he started to walk away from the kitchen.  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome pounded her fists on his arm, though not making the slightest difference. "I'm fine! I can't even hardly remember what happen!" She protested, but Inuyasha didn't seem convinced.  
Just then Sota walked into the room. "Inuyasha!" he tilted his head and said, "Kagome.? That's a weird way to be held."  
"Inuyasha. SIT!" Inu fell to the ground, and let go of Kagome.  
"What the hell was that for?!"  
"I told you, I'm fine! Besides, I have to finish dinner."  
"What's for dinner sis?"  
"Well, I'm making ramen because Inuyasha loves it so much."  
Inuyasha was able to stand up, and looked happy again. "Ramen??"  
"Yes ramen. Now could you go find Miroku and Sango?"  
As if on cue, the two came walking in. "HENTAI!" Sango yelled, and hit Miroku. "Pervert Monk!"  
"Oh, was that my hand? I'm sorry Lady Sango. I did not know it was drifting down there."  
"Yes you did!"  
"Guys..?" Kagome tried to keep Sango from killing Miroku.  
"Lady Kagome, you are alright!"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It doesn't even feel as if anything happen."  
"I'm so glad Kagome!" Sango said relieved.  
"You two didn't blow anything up did you?" Inuyasha asked.  
"No Inuyasha, do not mistake our curiosity for yours." Miroku replied. "But Lady Kagome. What were those polls with flashing colors on them?"  
"You mean stop lights?"  
"I don't know. Whatever it was, those weird speeding demons were stopped by it."  
"Those weren't demons!" Sota laughed. "Those are cars!"  
"Cars?" Sango was just as confused as Miroku.  
"They're away of transportation." Kagome told them as she set the dinner table.  
"Oh, then if those were cars, what were those other things that had only two wheels and kids were on? Not those things you call bikes.. but the other thing?"  
"That was a scooter. Sota has one in the garage."  
"Garage?"  
'This is going to take a long time to explain..' Kagome thought.  
Kagome went on for hours about many different things, and finally Miroku and Sango (and Inuyasha too) learned the basics, and some of the extras.  
"Kagome?"  
"Yeah Sango?"  
"May we stay here for a while, in your time?"  
"That sounds like a good idea to me!" Miroku added. "I would like to experience all of this."  
"Well I don't know." Kagome glanced at Inuyasha.  
"What? What are you looking at me for? It's up to you."  
"Really Inuyasha? You mean you wouldn't mind?"  
"Feh, I could care less." He acted like he didn't care, but deep down, kagome knew he knew he would enjoy it here. "Can we go, shopping? I would like to wear some of the things the people in your time do." Sango asked a few minutes later.  
"That's a good idea!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Miroku who were playing Sota's game boy things. "You two need different clothes too if you are going to stay here. so let's go shopping! Wait.. you guys need something different to wear for now.Let's see, Sango, you can wear one of my school uniforms. Inuyasha and Miroku. I think you guys would fit into some of my dad's old clothes."  
"I'll just wear this." Inuyasha said. "there is nothing wrong with the way I'm dressed."  
"Inuyasha, people would think that you were dressed up for Halloween."  
"Come on Inuyasha, Kagome is nice enough to let us stay here. We should do this one thing for her." Miroku reasoned.  
"Besides, you won't have to wear it that long, just until Kagome finds you something to wear at the shopping mall." Sango added.  
"Fine, ok ok, let's just get going." He took the clothes Kagome had taken from a closet and went to change. When everyone was ready they all met in the kitchen.  
Sango looked like the school uniform was meant for her, and not Kagome. Inuyasha was wearing a pair of Jeans and a blue shirt, while Miroku had a white shirt and a pair of black pants.  
"Are you guys ready to go?" Kagome asked.  
"Yes! I can't wait to see what they have here!" Sango smiled.  
  
Alright everyone, I'm ending it here so next chapter will start off with how the shopping goes. Also maybe you will soon find out if there is another someone here. Inuyasha thought it was Kagome's cat. is it or isn't it?  
You'll soon find out! Well, as soon as I can update you will. I'll probably have it up tomorrow. So, hope ya'll enjoy! 


	4. Shopping and Ice skating

Hey everyone, sorry, I've been sooo busy with school, volleyball, and tennis! But I finally found the time to update! Where I left off they were about to go shopping!  
  
"Alright, let's go in here!" Kagome said as she pointed to GAP. She was happy because while she bought clothes for her friends, she could also buy herself a few things.  
She entered the men's section and looked around. She grabbed about 10 different things and handed them to Inuyasha, then did the same for Miroku.  
  
"There, go try them on over there. Keep the ones that fit."  
Inuyasha and Miroku looked down at the clothes. "Lady Kagome. what do we do with the ones that don't fit?"  
"You put them back. Now, when you're done, Sango and I will either be in the women's section or trying things on. Ok?"  
She and Sango left the two to go change. Kagome looked from Sango to the clothes. "Sango, you'd look good in this! .this too." Kagome went on until Sango had 13 outfits to try on. "You can also borrow some of my stuff, now off to the changing room!"  
After Sango had finished, they met back up with the boys.  
"So, how does everything fit?"  
"It's all good. Than you," Miroku answered.  
"That's good. Let's go pay for it."  
Kagome took all the clothes and gave them to the man operating the cash register.  
"That'll be $263 please" (A/N: I don't know Yen, so I'm just going to use American money!)  
"Alright, here" she handed him her mom's credit card. He rang it up and placed all of the clothes into bags.  
"Here, Inuyasha, Miroku, will you carry these?" they hesitantly picked up the bags and were weighed down.  
"Jeez! How heavy are these?!" Inuyasha moaned.  
"Quit complaining and let's get out of here." Kagome said as she and Sango started to walk away.  
By the time they returned to Kagome's house, Mrs. Higurashi was there.  
"Kagome! Inuyasha!" she ran over and grabbed his ears.  
"Mom! Cut it out!" Kagome sighed. Mrs. H. looked at her daughter and noticed two new people standing with her.  
"Kagome, who are they? Are they from Inuyasha's time?"  
"Yes, this is Sango and Miroku. Is it alright if all three of them stay here for a while?"  
"Well, I don't see why not. Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome's mother."  
"You too." Sango said sweetly.  
"Thank you for agreeing to keep us here." Miroku added politely.  
"Any time. Now Kagome, may I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Sure," Kagome followed her mom to a different room. "What is it?"  
"Well, I had a feeling you would come back soon with Inuyasha, so I bought tickets for you two and me & Sota to go ice skating, but now, you have two more people, so why don't you just take the three of them?"  
"But mom, now I feel bad."  
"Don't! Sota and I can wait until another day!"  
"Oh mom! Thank you so much! You're the greatest!" she hugged her.  
"Don't worry about it, but you owe me! Now, get back to your friends, you don't want to be a bad host."  
"Thanks again!" Kagome went back to see Inuyasha holding her cat upside down.  
"Inuyasha! Let him go!" Inuyasha just looked at her. "SIT!" *Thud* "Now, I have something for you guys. You see my mom just bought us tickets to go ice skating!"  
"What's ice skating?" Sango asked.  
"You get these shoes that have blades on the bottom and they're called Skates. You use them to have fun on ice. I'm not really that good at explaining things, but it's really fun."  
"Is it hard?"  
"Well, at first, but I'll help you."  
"When can we go?" Miroku asked.  
"Well, we could go now. or tomorrow, whichever you guys prefer."  
"How about now?" Sango suggested.  
"Yes, now," Miroku agreed.  
"Don't I get any say in this?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome leaned down to him.  
"Oh, come on Inuyasha! Please?" She made a puppy face.  
"FINE! Just don't make that face any more."  
"Yay! Inuyasha, Miroku, why don't you two go change into something that we bought today. Come with me Sango."  
Inuyasha and Miroku quickly changed into different jeans and long t- shirts. Kagome came out of her room wearing a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and a plain white shirt. Behind her, Sango was wearing black pants with a shirt that said 'I love NY'.  
"You look lovely lady Sango." Miroku said as he walked over to her.  
"Don't even think about it."  
"Alright guys, let's go!" Kagome opened the door. "The skating rink is within walking distance from here."  
Kagome lead them across streets and into the rink. "Everyone, take off your shoes and put these on." She handed them skates.  
"These are weird looking Kagome." Sango said. "Are you sure we'll be able to use these?"  
"Yes, just put them on and don't touch the blade." When everyone got them on, she led them out to the rink. "Come on, be careful and hold on to the wall until you're used to it." She got out on the ice with out any trouble. Sango tried to get in and made it to the wall, then Miroku got over to the wall, and fell over, causing Sango to fall too. Kagome laughed and helped them up. "That's going to happen a lot because it's your first time." She looked back to Inuyasha to see him just staring at the ice nervously. "Come on Inuyasha! Don't be afraid." At her words he stepped on to the ice and fell.  
Kagome laughed again and went over to him. "Are you alright Inuyasha?" she helped him get up, just for him to fall again. "Hold on to the wall." He finally managed to get himself over to the wall. Kagome demonstrated how to skate and let them try it. Sango got it right away and seemed to have a good talent for it. Miroku was ok, but could only take so much before falling over. Inuyasha was struggling.  
"Sango, you're really good. Why don't you and Miroku try to help each other?"  
"Ok, just NO HENTAI."  
"Alright! Jeez, is it really that hard to trust me?" he looked at her. "Don't answer that."  
Kagome paid her attention to Inuyasha, who had once again fallen. She held out her hand to him. "Here, I'll help you." He allowed himself to be pulled up by her. "Do you want me to stay and help you?" She asked kindly.  
He didn't want to admit that he needed her help, but finally gave in. "Yes." She took his hands and started skating backwards so that he would be going forwards while she held on to him. With her help, he started to get use to it.  
"You're doing good. Do you want to try it on your own?"  
"I'll try."  
"Ok, here you go." She let go of him. He started to fall, but caught his balance. "Good! I'm going to skate around once, and I'll be back to check on you."  
She took off and started to go around the rink. As she was skating she saw Sango and Miroku holding on to each other and trying to stay up.  
"Kagome!"  
"Huh?" She turned around to see Hojo behind her. "Hojo! I didn't know you could skate!"  
"I didn't know you could either! I'm glad to see you here, is you're diabetes better?"  
'Grandpa! How could he! Diabetes! God, does he have to make metical excuses like I was his age?!' "Um, yes, thank you." She and Hojo talked while they skated next to each other.  
"So, Kagome, are you busy this Saturday?"  
As if on cue, Inuyasha screamed. "Kagome!" he lost control of his skating and banged into her, causing them both to fall over.  
"Inuyasha! Ow!" she mumbled from underneath him.  
He rolled over off of her. ".sorry. I lost balance."  
"Kagome, who is this?" Hojo asked.  
"Who's he?" Inuyasha started to get jealous.  
"Hojo, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Hojo."  
  
How will Inuyasha react to meeting Hojo? Who is the other person that I haven't mentioned in this chapter?  
Just read the next chapter which might not be out until next week because of all my school & after school activities.  
Hope you enjoyed!  
  
~Kago2350 


	5. Still Skating

Sorry it took so long to update, but I finally did!! Where I left off, Inuyasha & Hojo just met. Enjoy!  
  
"It's nice to meet you Inuyasha." Hojo smiled. Inuyasha ignored him and then Hojo turned to Kagome. "So Kagome, what about Saturday?"  
  
"Um, well. Hojo." Kagome glanced to Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, what does he mean?" he asked.  
  
"I'm asking her out." Hojo replied.  
  
"Out?"  
  
"On a date." He said coolly, making Kagome blush.  
  
"Date!" Inuyasha glared @ Hojo jealously.  
  
"Hojo, I'm really sorry, but Inuyasha and my other two friends are visiting, so I have to stay with them and show them around.  
  
"Oh, okay, maybe another time." He smiled and skated off.  
  
"Why would you want to go on a date with him anyway?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Inuyasha! Hojo is really nice & sweet." She defend4ed. Then under her breath she said, "Unlike someone else I know."  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"Good!" Kagome began to skate away and Inuyasha fell down.  
  
"Kagome! Don't leave me! Help!" Kagome giggled and skated back to him and extended her hand out to him.  
  
Sango and Miroku came up to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Have you gotten used to this yet Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. He had been just as successful as Sango on skating.  
  
"Does it look like I'm getting used to it?" Inuyasha stated angrily.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Kagome, who was that man you were talking to?" Sango asked.  
  
"That was Hojo, he's nice and sweet." Kagome repeated what she had said to Inuyasha.  
  
"He was kind of cute."  
  
"Hey! What about me?" Miroku frowned offended.  
  
Sango turned to him and shook her head sighing.  
  
Kagome laughed at her friends, and then heard her stomach make a noise, but no one else heard it. "Is anyone hungry?" She asked. Everyone nodded and followed her off the ice. She took out her wallet as everyone ordered something to eat.  
  
They ate in silence, and once they were finished, decided to head out to the ice again, though Inuyasha protested.  
  
"Inuyasha, you'll never get used to it if you don't try." Kagome said, trying to convince him.  
  
"Fine."  
Kagome slid onto the ice along with Miroku and Sango. M&S raced off as Kagome waited for Inu.  
  
He stepped onto the ice and started to fall. Kagome grabbed his arm to help him gain his balance. He got very nervous again and fell forward into Kagome's arms.  
  
She laughed and pushed Inuyasha gently out of her arms, as she took grasp of his hands. She began to skate backwards and pulled Inuyasha with her. After a minute or so, she loosened her grip.  
  
"D-don't let go!" Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome smiled. "You've got to learn to do it by yourself." She loosened it even more.  
  
"Wait, don't let go!" He pleaded, however she did and for a few seconds he skated by himself before meeting the ice once more.  
  
Kagome bent down next to him. "That was better Inuyasha." She held out her hand and helped him up.  
  
"Look who's helpless now." A voice came from behind them. Their eyes widened in shock when they recognized the voice. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````  
  
Who is the voice? Wait till the next chapter to find out! Sorry this one was so short, but I have to update my other story (A Rurouni Kenshin one) today too! R&R!! 


	6. Another Authors note

Hi everyone. I was going to update today, but. my computer crashed. My dad fixed it, but it deleted all of my files. So I've spent the day by trying to recreate all new files. Please forgive me! I promise I will update as soon as I can!  
  
Sorry again,  
Kago2350 


	7. Some one else

Ok, I found the time 2 update!! AN: Hehe, you were right LilyFlower2!  
  
Kagome gasped and let go of Inuyasha, so that he fell to the ground. "Kouga?! What on earth are you doing here?!!" she yelled.  
  
Kouga laughed. "I followed you from the well. I didn't know that you came back and forth. I didn't know the helpless puppy could either."  
  
"Kouga, how did you get clothes like my time? How did you manage to learn how to skate?"  
  
"I followed you guys everywhere. Some person dropped money on the ground & it had $70 so I was able to buy clothes for myself. And I have two shikon shards in my legs, so it really wasn't hard to learn how to .what do you call it?"  
  
"Skate?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it."  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha! I'm sorry!" She apologized, grabbing him and pulling him up. "Are you okay?"  
  
Inuyasha ignored her and turned to Kouga. "Get out of here! You shouldn't be here!"  
  
"Inuyasha, don't be so rude!"  
  
"It's alright Kagome, he's just jealous that I can skate and he can't." Kouga laughed and grabbed Kagome away from Inuyasha. "Why don't you come and skate with me for a while, Kagome? Then you won't have to deal with the helpless puppy."  
  
"But Kouga." Kagome tried to protest, but Kouga had a firm grasp on her arm and she was being pulled by him.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled. He yelled so loud that every one turned to him. Sango and Miroku skated over to Kagome and Kouga. Kagome looked at them with a look in her eyes that cried for help.  
  
"Kagome, I need to ask you something!" She pulled her away from Kouga. Kouga looked disappointed but then saw Inuyasha fall again and decided to go bug him.  
  
"Lady Kagome, what is he doing here?" Miroku asked.  
  
"He followed us through the well."  
  
"Wait, if he's here. where is he going to stay?" Sango questioned.  
  
"I guess he'll have to stay with us too."  
  
"Inuyasha wouldn't like that." Miroku chuckled.  
  
"I know, but it's all we can do." She sighed. As if he knew he was being talked about, Kouga came skating over to Kagome.  
  
"Kouga, would you like to stay with us?"  
  
"Yes, I will stay in your house Kagome. Wait. I won't have to stay in the same room as the helpless puppy will I?"  
  
"I guess we could set up the guest room." Kagome thought for a minute and then realized something. "Oh no! Inuyasha!" She rushed over to where he was lying on the ground rubbing his head. She knelt down next to him. "I'm sorry again Inuyasha."  
  
"Just help me will ya?!" He asked annoyed.  
  
"Don't be so rude! Oh, by the way, Kouga's going to stay with us."  
  
"WHAT?!?!? YOU CAN NOT ALLOW HIM TO STAY HERE!!!"  
  
"He has no where else to go!"  
  
"HE CAN GO BACK TO WHERE HE CAME FROM!!"  
  
"SIT!!!" *Thud* Kagome skated back to the other three. "Let's go. I'm tired."  
  
They nodded and left with Kagome.  
  
"WAIT FOR ME!!!" Inuyasha got off the ice, threw off his skates, and ran after them.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````` Later in the day, Kagome had made ramen for everyone (the instant kind because Inuyasha said he didn't like the home made kind when she first made it.)  
  
There was a knock on the door and Kagome answered it. Hojo appeared in the door way.  
  
"Oh, hi Hojo." Kagome greeted.  
  
"Hi Kagome! I was just wondering, if you wanted to go some where after school tomorrow, you know like a movie or dinner, or something."  
  
"School?"  
  
"You are going tomorrow aren't you?"  
  
Kagome glanced back into the kitchen. "I don't know. I'm too far behind."  
  
"I took notes for you all the time you were gone!" He pulled out a thick folder of notes.  
  
"Thanks a lot! I don't know about tomorrow. I'm still deciding weather I should go to school or not. but maybe I'll see you there."  
  
"Okay, I hope you will!" He said sweetly. "Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" She sighed and closed the door. She walked into the kitchen and set down the folder. She opened it and began to look over some of the millions of notes.  
  
"Who was that Kagome?"  
  
"That was Hojo. He wants me to go back to school tomorrow."  
  
"School? What's that?" Kouga asked.  
  
"It's a place where I go to learn and it will help me get a good future. but I don't think that's going to happen any more, because I've missed so many days thanks to Inuyasha."  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault that you traveled though the well."  
  
"It's your fault I'm still gathering shikon shards and missing school."  
  
"It's-"  
  
Sango cut him off. "Why don't we all go to your school?"  
  
"What?! But you'd need to be enrolled!"  
  
"Then why don't you enroll us?" Miroku suggested.  
  
"I guess it couldn't hurt for just one day." ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````  
  
So in the next chapter they will be going to school! Hope you keep on reading!!! R&R 


	8. Important

Hey everyone!!! Well, this isn't a chapter, this is just a note 2 all of ya. My grade is going on a trip to Disney in Florida starting tomorrow (we have to leave @ 5:15 AM!!! Ugh!!!) so I won't be able to update.  
Let me know if you have any ideas that you think might be good for my story! I'll listen to all, but please don't be offended if I don't use them though! I'll try!  
  
~Kago2350~ 


	9. School day 1

Hey everyone, how was your thanksgiving? Mickael Xhepaj I'm going to go along the lines of what you said k?  
  
Kagome woke to the sound of her alarm clock. She got dressed and woke up her friends. 'I can't believe I agreed to let them come with me to school.'  
  
Everyone came into the kitchen after her wearing their normal clothes.  
  
Kagome, we need things to wear." Sango said.  
  
"Huh? Oh no! I forgot about that! Sango, you can wear one of my uniforms, but what about you three?! I didn't get any boys uniforms!!"  
  
Kagome's mom entered the room. "Don't worry honey, I got some for them."  
  
"Oh thank you mom!!"  
  
Inuyasha took his clothes from Mrs. Higurashi and looked at them while the other three left to change. "I am not wearing these!"  
  
"Inuyasha, would you rather stay here by yourself?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine, sit!!" Kagome shouted. *Thud*  
  
"Kagome!!" Inuyasha wined.  
  
Kouga came back from the bathroom with the uniform on. "Kagome, these are actually kinda comfortable, though they're weird looking. huh? The puppy's staying here? That's good!" he placed his arm around Kagome's waist.  
  
Inuyasha sprung up and pulled Kagome away from Kouga. "I'll go!"  
  
Miroku came back into the room with his uniform on. "Why the change Inuyasha?"  
  
Sango followed in. "Is it because of jealousy?"  
  
"I'm NOT jealous of anyone!"  
  
"Go change!" Kagome pushed him out of the room then turned to Sango. "Does it fit?"  
  
Sango looked over the uniform. "Yes, it's a perfect fit."  
  
"That's good. hey mom!"  
  
"Yes?" her mom popped into the room.  
  
"Could you get me a hat from Sota's room?"  
  
"Sure." Her mom left the room and returned with a blue hat. "here you go."  
  
"Thanks." They waited for Inuyasha to come back and when he did he was frowning angrily.  
  
"Kagome, don't make me wear this!"  
  
"Inuyasha, you have to if you want to go to school with us. Now come here." She put the hat over his head. "There, I think people would be scared if they saw your ears."  
  
"People will be scared even with out seeing his ears. Just his face does it to me." Kouga smirked as Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Let's just go." Kagome sighed, this was going to be a LONG day.  
  
Kagome lead them all into the school. They all looked around if they were preschoolers.  
  
"Kagome!" Her friends, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri ran to her (A/N: thanks 2 LadyJynjr for the names of the friends) "You're here!!" they shouted enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, hi."  
  
"Uh Kagome, who are they?" Eri asked noticing the others.  
  
"The guys are cute!!" Ayumi whispered.  
  
"This is Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha." She pointed to each in turn.  
  
"Ok, wait! Kagome! Hojo's coming this way!!" Yuka pushed Kagome in that direction.  
  
"Huh? Why are they shouting? Is there something wrong with him?"  
  
"No, he likes Kagome." Ayumi answered. Inuyasha and Kouga both glared at him.  
  
"Kagome! You're back! Are you feeling better?" Hojo asked as he ran up to her.  
  
"Uh. yeah, better."  
  
"That's great! Hey, are you busy this Saturday?"  
  
"Um, I d-" Kagome was pulled away by her friends.  
  
"You have to say yes!" All three yelled.  
  
"But I have people with me!"  
  
"Take Sango with you and leave the other three with us!"  
  
Kagome went up to Hojo. "I'm really sorry Hojo, but I've got to stay with my friends."  
  
"Ok, I understand. Maybe later?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"See you later Kagome!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Kagome!!! How could you say no!?!" Eri shouted.  
  
"I was looking forward to spending time with the cute guys!"  
  
"I just don't like him like that. anyway, we've got to get to class." Kagome started walking. The group followed her and sat down around her in the class room.  
  
The teacher came in. "Good morning class, it's about time you join us Higurashi. who are your. friends?"  
  
"This is Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha." Everyone looked over the four.  
  
"Alright, let's get started. Today we'll be working in pairs, so pick your partners."  
  
"Sango, would you like to be my partner?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Ok, but keep your hand to your self, got it?!"  
  
"I'm not always like that am I?" He looked to Sango, "Never mind.don't answer that."  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm Katie. Let's be partners." A sly girl with long blonde hair and too much makeup said with her arm around Inuyasha's. Inuyasha tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let go.  
  
Kouga, seeing his chance went up to Kagome. "Partner?"  
  
Kagome saw Katie and Inuyasha. "Alright!"  
  
The whole class Sango and Miroku did what they were supposed to, while Kouga flirted with Kagome and Inuyasha was annoyed by Katie.  
  
Finally the bell rang and everyone started leaving.  
  
Kagome looked around surprised. "Why's everyone leaving?"  
  
"Kagome we get out early today remember? It's vacation time!" One of her friends said.  
  
"Oh yeah, have a good vacation!" She told them as they waved goodbye.  
  
"Kagome? What's a break?" Sango asked.  
  
"It's time you get off from school. It's a vacation if you choose to go anywhere."  
  
Inuyasha was still upset about Kagome being Kouga's partner and not his.  
  
"Kagome, it was great getting to be partners with you." He pulled her to him.  
  
"Uh, thanks. I think." She pulled away from him and kept walking.  
  
'Stupid Kouga. I have to prove to Kagome that I'm better than him.' Inuyasha looked around and saw a passing couple holding hands. He hesitated for a second, then brought his hand to Kagome's and gripped it. She looked at him surprised for a minute, but then smiled and held on to his hand.  
  
Ok, I'm stopping it here for now, but I know what's going to happen next and I'll update either tonight or tomorrow! Review! You know you want to!! 


	10. Suprises!

Yay! I was able to give two chapters in one day!! Please read!!!! And review, cuz you know you like clicking the button!  
  
Inuyasha kept holding Kagome's hand (despite Kouga's attempts to stop them) the whole way back to her house. Every now and then, Miroku tried to take Sango's hand, but she always pulled away blushing (she likes him!!).  
  
When they got to her house, Sango pulled Kagome out side.  
  
"Kagome, I was just thinking, is there anyway to get Kouga to go back?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"We need to think of a way."  
  
"Do you not like him? He's a nice guy."  
  
"Yeah, but."  
  
"But.?"  
  
'But he's getting in the way of you and Inuyasha.' she thought to herself. "Just believe me Kagome."  
  
"I just thought of something!!" She ran inside followed by Sango. "Kouga!"  
  
He turned around and looked at her. "What is it?"  
  
"I was just thinking, if you and Inuyasha are both here, who's to stop Naraku? What if he tries to take down the rest of your group?"  
  
"You're right! They need me!" He took Kagome's hands in his own. "I'm sorry, but I must leave. Puppy, keep away from her, she's mine."  
  
Before Inuyasha could yell at him, he ran out to the well.  
  
"Good job! It worked!" Sango laughed.  
  
"Worked? You mean this was planned?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha was going to say something, but Kagome spoke first. "I'm going to go outside for a minute ok?"  
  
She walked out and sat underneath the tree that brought back so many memories. She was lost in thought of the day she first met Inuyasha when something came whizzing by, cutting deep in her arm.  
  
Kagome winced in pain as blood started soaking through her uniform. She looked beside herself and saw an arrow had cut her arm before wedging itself into the tree. She looked up and saw Kikyo standing there.  
  
"K-Kikyo?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"So you go through the well to get to and from times? I'll make sure that never happens again." She shot another arrow that grazed Kagome's leg, making that bleed too, and then another ripped her skirt, more ripping other sections of her shirt and skirt. "You are not meat to be living!"  
  
"Stop!" Kagome yelled, but Kikyo shot another arrow. Kagome closed her eyes, bracing herself fro the hit, 'This is it...' but it never came. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha in front of her, holding the arrow in his hand.  
  
"Inuyasha!" that girl was meant to die!"  
  
"No! It should be you Kikyo! Not Kagome! Oh wait, I forgot, you already are dead!" he said harshly.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome looked up at him.  
  
"Kagome, you're hurt. go inside. I'll take care of this."  
  
She thought of something and ran inside.  
  
"Kikyo, leave now, you shouldn't be here."  
  
"Have your feelings for me changed Inuyasha?"  
  
"How could I ever love someone who is already dead?"  
  
Kikyo glared at him.  
  
"Besides, I have Kagome, she's nothing like you, and she's more."  
  
Kikyo prepared another arrow, and was about to shoot when she fell to the ground. An arrow was in her shoulder. "Y-you!" Kikyo saw Kagome behind her. "Inuyasha's right, you are not like me, you-" she passed out.  
  
Kagome fell on her knees holding her arm and stomach in pain.  
  
"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha ran and dropped down beside her.  
  
"Kikyo may not be waking up." She said weakly.  
  
"I don't care about Kikyo!"  
  
"But-" Kagome started to say something, but was interrupted by Inuyasha's lips on hers. She looked at him in shock. "I-Inuyasha?"  
  
"Did you honestly think I still liked Kikyo? I might have liked her once, but that was a LONG time ago. She's changed anyway, now she's just full of hatred."  
  
"Oh, I didn't t-" Inuyasha placed his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Stop talking. Isn't it obvious of who I love now?"  
  
Kagome looked at him still shocked. "Do you mean?"  
  
"Is it really that hard to tell?!" he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again.  
  
"Not anymore. I'm just surprised."  
  
"I've told you how I fell, now how about you?"  
  
"I'll. I'll show you." she kissed him and he kissed back.  
  
"Aww! They are sooo cute together!" Sango said from inside watching them.  
  
"True, but we could be too." Miroku said putting his arm around her.  
  
"Oh, alright. I give in." They kissed.  
  
Ok, honestly I was thinking of ending the story here, but if you don't want me to I won't. So you better review telling me not to if you don't want me to cuz otherwise I'd never know. 


	11. Decisions

Ok, listen up, this is the last chapter! PLEASE tell me how you think about it!  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all sat on a couch watching TV. At first Kagome had to explain to them about TVs because they thought it was a demon who forced people to do things.  
  
Kagome took the peaceful time to think about how her life had changed ever since she had met Inuyasha. Then something came into her mind. Her eyes widened and she sprung up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Oh no! Shippo! He must be so scared by himself!" She began to run to the door.  
  
"He'll be fine, he probably hid at Kaede's." Inuyasha tried to calm her down.  
  
"But still! HE must be bad at me for not coming back earlier!" She ran out the door.  
  
"Let's go with her." Sango ran after Kagome along with Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
They jumped down the well and came out back in time once again. They began towards Kaede's, but a voice called out.  
  
"Kagome? W-what's going on??"  
  
They turned around and were shocked at what they saw. "Hojo?!?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Well, I came by to give you something you left at school, but you all. disappeared. so I followed you. and what just happen??" He looked at Inuyasha (who's back in his normal clothes). "W-why do you have dog ears???"  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her for consent.  
  
"Go ahead, tell him." She replied.  
  
"I'm a ½ demon. My father was a demon and I had a human mother."  
  
"Demon? Kagome, what is he talking about?!"  
  
"Hojo, all the times I've been out of school, I wasn't sick, that was just an excuse my grandpa made up, I've been here."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This is, for you and me, ancient Japan. For them, this is their time." Hojo still looked at her confused. "Ok, I'll explain. You see, one day I was pulled through the well by a demon and was brought into this time. On that tree over there, Inuyasha was pinned by an arrow with a spell on it. I pulled the arrow out and he was released from the spell." She went on for a few minutes explaining the major details.  
  
"So let me get this straight, you traveled through time, met him, a half demon, her, a demon exterminator, and him, a monk? Now you're looking for the rest of the jewel shards?"  
  
"Yeah, basically."  
  
"Ok... that's kind of weird, but cool at the same time."  
  
"So you're not mad at me for not telling the truth?"  
  
"No, I mean not many people would understand, but since I can see it's the truth, I believe it."  
  
Kagome was about to say something when there was an approaching noise.  
  
"Naraku's wasps!"  
  
"Hojo, you need to get out of here now! I sense a large fragment of the jewel which means that Naraku himself must be here. Go back to our time and please don't tell anyone what I told you."  
  
"Ok, I promise I won't," He ran and dropped into the well.  
  
"Kagome, where's Naraku coming from? I'll meet him there, hopefully catch him off guard." Inuyasha pulled the Tetsaiga (is that how you spell it? If it's not, let me know what the real spelling is!) out.  
  
"From the left, Inuyasha be careful!"  
  
"I will, stay here. Miroku, I might need back up."  
  
"Right, Sango, stay with Kagome."  
  
Kagome and Sango stood through minutes of silence before hearing shouts and clangs.  
  
"Sango, I can't take not being able to see what's going on." She put her arm over her bow and picked up some arrows.  
  
"Neither can I, let's sneak up behind Naraku and attack. He'll be too busy with Miroku and Inuyasha to notice us."  
  
They moved as silently as they could and when they got there they could see that Naraku seemed to have the upper hand.  
  
Sango threw her (I don't know what it's really called so this is what I'm calling it.) boomerang at him which hit him in the arm, and Kagome shot an arrow hitting him dead center on his back. He fell to the ground dropping the shikon jewel chunk that he had gained.  
  
Kagome smiled and high-fived Sango before walking over to Naraku and taking the shikon jewel chunk. When she got back up, she was pulled down by Naraku.  
  
"Don't think that you can get rid of me that easily." He pinned her to the ground and held a dagger to her throat.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha moved faster then he ever had and Naraku couldn't even keep track of him. Before he could react, Inuyasha had picked up Kagome and used the scar of the wind on Naraku.  
  
That last attack had done it. Naraku was actually dead. They'd never have to deal with him again.  
  
"That was surprisingly easy." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yeah, but how'd you move so fast?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I think it was because of his need to save Kagome." Miroku stated.  
  
Kagome looked at the Shikon shards they had gathered along with the ones Naraku had. "It's all here!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"With both of these put together, there'd be one whole shikon jewel! Watch!" She placed the two together and there was a blinding light. When the light faded, as kagome had said, the shikon jewel was whole."  
  
Kagome thought to herself sadly, 'Does this mean it's all over? Inuyasha's going to be a full demon and his human heart won't be there anymore. He won't need me... but. he'll be happy." she smiled the best she could and turned to him. "Here Inuyasha, now you can become a full demon, just like you've always wanted." She put the jewel in his hand. She, Miroku, and Sango stepped back a few steps.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and he was enveloped in light. When they were able ot open their eyes again, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were taken aback by what they saw. Inuyasha's hair had gone black and his ears, instead of being dog like and on the top of his head, appeared as human ears, in the normal ear spot. (I'm great at describing aren't I? Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else."  
  
"I-Inuyasha!" Kagome ran up to him and touched his human ears. "You're human! But I thought you wanted to be a demon!"  
  
"I always wanted to, but I figured this would be better."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Uh, we'll be leaving you alone now." Miroku pulled Sango away with him.  
  
"Well, if I was a demon, I might hurt you and I wouldn't remember you. I wished that I could be human so I could.stay with you. but I also wished I could still be strong enough to protect you."  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"What?! I thought you'd be happy! Don't cry!"  
  
"You idiot! I'm crying because I'm happy!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I thought I was going to loose you, but now-" She cried more and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Did you honestly think I'd leave you?" He put his arms around her and kissed her. "Now stop crying. You don't want Shippo to think something's wrong do you? He'll blame it on me."  
  
Kagome laughed. "Well, it really is your fault." She joked.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Well it is!"  
  
"Is not!!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"At least I don't cry!"  
  
"At least I don't hit the ground when someone says 'Sit'!"  
  
*Thud*  
  
"Oops! I didn't mean that! I thought it wouldn't work since you're all human, but I guess it doesn't matter."  
  
"Really? I didn't notice." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't be so grumpy."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Oh, I've got an idea." She came up to him and pulled the necklace over his head. "There, now you don't have to have that happen again. I trust you enough."  
  
"What do you mean you trust me 'enough'?? When did you not trust me?"  
  
"Don't be difficult."  
  
"Look who's talking!"  
  
"Hey! You should be thanking me!"  
  
"Maybe, but I'm not am i?"  
  
"Meanie."  
  
"Ok, ok," he kissed her again. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, but you owe me now."  
  
"Yeah right, you owe me for saving you from Naraku."  
  
"Only after Sango and I saved you and Miroku from him."  
  
"Saved us? We were doing fine!"  
  
"Fine? You were getting beat up!"  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue more, but Kaede came out with Shippo.  
  
"You two argue too much." She laughed. "But you're still in love."  
  
"Kagome!!" Shippo jumped into her arms.  
  
"Hi Shippo! Sorry we left for so long!"  
  
"It's okay, I stayed with her."  
  
"Told you." Inuyasha said.  
  
"So Inuyasha, I see you are human, yet it's not a new moon."  
  
"We finally got the rest of the shikon jewel from Naraku."  
  
"But you chose to be human? Quite different from what I expected."  
  
"O yeah, Kaede, Kikyo was put to rest again." Kagome said.  
  
"That's better, I hope she'll be able to rest in peace this time."  
  
"I'm sure she will."  
  
"Inuyasha, why human?"  
  
"You didn't hear my explanation?"  
  
"No we didn't arrive until you two were arguing."  
  
Inuyasha explained in using only one word. "Her." He pointed ot Kagome.  
  
"Ahh, I understand. Also, you said you got the jewel from Naraku, but how?"  
  
"We killed him."  
  
"Oh. that's a good thing, he was such an awful person. Why don't you stay at my place for the night? Sango and Miroku are already there."  
  
"Let's go Inuyasha!" Kagome took his hand and they followed Kaede and Shippo's lead. 


	12. A note

Ok everyone, this story's done, but I was thinking about making a sequel, what do you think? Tell me k? + tell me how you liked the ending to this one! 


End file.
